Jakob Teague
Jakob Teague is the son of Fabek, and Janna Teague making him a member of and the current Lord and Patriarch of House Teague, and the King of Poland through this position. Jakob Teague has three siblings in the form of Danica, Witold, and Wisia Teague of which Danica is a princess of the royal family of whom was betrothed to the former prince of Lithuania before his death led to her betrothal and marriage to prince Lubomil Kotlarz of the Realm of Luthwillian where she lies as the crown princess, Witold is a squire for the Hetman Milek Spedowski where he is growing in skill, while Wisia is a young girl at the time of the stories and has dreams of marrying a noble knight. Jakob Teague was born the first child of his father Fabek of whom he would be very close to throughout his youth, but following a fall off a horse his father would become dominated by headaches and rage fits which led to his father sending him away from him at the age of twelve. Jakob Teague would spend the rest of his youth in the Kingdom of Lithuania to the north of Poland alongside his sister of whom was going to be betrothed to the prince of Lithuania at the time. During his time in Lithuania he grew close to the prince who was to marry his sister, and in this way everyone came to believe that the next generation would bring about only closer relationships between Poland and Lithuania and all this never changed until the shocking death of the Lithuanian prince who died of illness leading to Jakob and his sister returning to Poland. Jakob Teague would lead the 2nd Platoon towards Lodz on the command of his father and during this was tricked by captain Joachim Bobik into remaining at Lodz to defend the town while the rest of the forces moved north to Poznan, and remaining behind he would defeat the Goblins in Lodz in the Battle of Lodz, and then defeat a second army of Goblins before learning of the outcome of the Battle of Poznan. Jakob Teague would be forced to watch his uncle Dawid Teague become the regent of Poland following the death of his father during the Battle of Poznan, and emotionally still recovering from the death of his father he is forced shortly after this to meet several noble girls of whom he will choose his new wife from among despite having fallen for Jozefina Machuga during the Battle of Lodz. History Early History Jakob Teague was born the first child of his father Fabek of whom he would be very close to throughout his youth, but following a fall off a horse his father would become dominated by headaches and rage fits which led to his father sending him away from him at the age of twelve. Leaving Home Jakob Teague would spend the rest of his youth in the Kingdom of Lithuania to the north of Poland alongside his sister of whom was going to be betrothed to the prince of Lithuania at the time. Time in Lithuania During his time in Lithuania he grew close to the prince who was to marry his sister, and in this way everyone came to believe that the next generation would bring about only closer relationships between Poland and Lithuania and all this never changed until the shocking death of the Lithuanian prince who died of illness leading to Jakob and his sister returning to Poland. Fourth Goblin Scourge Main Article : Fourth Green Crusade Battle of Lodz Jakob Teague would lead the 2nd Platoon towards Lodz on the command of his father and during this was tricked by captain Joachim Bobik into remaining at Lodz to defend the town while the rest of the forces moved north to Poznan, and remaining behind he would defeat the Goblins in Lodz in the Battle of Lodz, and then defeat a second army of Goblins before learning of the outcome of the Battle of Poznan. New Regent Jakob Teague would be forced to watch his uncle Dawid Teague become the regent of Poland following the death of his father during the Battle of Poznan, and emotionally still recovering from the death of his father he is forced shortly after this to meet several noble girls of whom he will choose his new wife from among despite having fallen for Jozefina Machuga during the Battle of Lodz. Family Members House Teague.jpg|Jacek Teague - Grand Father|link=Jacek Teague Janna Teague.jpg|Janna Teague - Mother|link=Janna Teague House Teague.jpg|Fabek Teague - Father|link=Fabek Teague Dawid Teague.jpg|Dawid Teague - Uncle|link=Dawid Teague Relationships Main Articles : Relationships of Jakob Teague Dawid Teague.jpg|Dawid Teague - Enemy|link=Dawid Teague Hanna Bobik Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Hanna Bobik - Wife/Lover|link=Hanna Bobik Jozefina Plaska Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Jozefina Plaska - Mistress/Lover|link=Jozefina Plaska Adam Tarnowski Cover.jpg|Adam Tarnowski - Friend|link=Adam Tarnowski Category:Polish Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Poland Category:Knight Category:Christian Knight Category:Leader Category:Patriarch Category:POV Character Category:House Teague